


赌

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 以“小孩总是缠着他，说特别喜欢他”为开头，“偏怪薄情的人记不得旧事“为结尾写一篇文。（梗cr.小晓）





	赌

“小孩总是缠着她，说特别喜欢她……”  
那个小孩就是魏岚，她在读着自己的回忆录，手指缓慢地摩挲着鼠标滚轮，文字就如云般飘到屏幕外边。才二十一岁的她似乎没到写回忆录的年纪，但她的生活已经被涂满光怪陆离的爱。这些内容足够撑起一本精彩的回忆录，能与那些耄耋之年的老人一较高下。  
那些老人写完回忆录很快就会死掉，魏岚也快了。她仰头吞下最后一滴酒，烦躁地晃动两下，把罐子捏扁抛到一旁。她很喜欢欣赏凄厉的惨叫在易拉罐身体中爆裂开的过程，可惜的是，一个易拉罐一生仅有一次哀鸣，对已然变形的那些来说，无论是何种捏弄，都发不出天真而澄澈的惨叫声了。  
魏岚接着往下读，逐字逐句地，和刚刚那个摔易拉罐的判若两人。光标偶尔会停在某个地方，删掉几个字，再添上几个一样或不一样的。她犹豫地厉害，尤其是分辨喜欢与爱的时候。  
魏岚对这两个词格外谨慎。她记得清楚，自己小时候有一次，那个她总缠着的姐姐被闹得烦的时候，不耐地甩开她拽着衣角的手，说：“你这么小，哪懂什么是喜欢。”  
“我还懂什么是爱呢。”——这可能是魏岚在这段感情中最勇敢的时候了。  
姐姐显然是被气笑了，道：“那你说说什么是喜欢，什么是爱。”  
“我现在对姐姐是喜欢，等我们都像爸爸妈妈一样大了，就是爱了。”  
姐姐笑着摇摇头，没有再忍心揭穿魏岚的天真。她们之间没有喜欢，也没有爱。喜欢和爱都是两个人的事，既然从小到大都只有魏岚的一半，就算不上喜欢也够不上爱。  
魏岚如今是这样认定的，她也不想再细究到底姐姐的一半感情有没有出现过，在浩如烟海的琐碎旧事里自我感动式地挖掘论证喜欢或爱的吉光片羽，这么蠢的事她再也不会做了。何况就算出现过，也被自己抹杀掉了。更何况姐姐明天就要结婚，对方是个风度翩翩到无懈可击的年轻男子。  
比姐姐还要小两岁。  
魏岚几年前有一次，和姐姐聊起择偶标准。那时候她还年轻，满腔的爱没被耗尽，想偷偷拿姐姐的标准往自己身上套。姐姐当时在看手机，随口敷衍道：“起码比我大两岁吧，我喜欢成熟的。”魏岚登时如坠冰窖。  
至于现在，魏岚也懒得去质问。她嫉妒那个男子吗？她不承认，她只说恨自己。她说她要给姐姐最真诚的祝福，最恶毒的祝福。订婚是几个月前的事情，从那会开始魏岚的失眠迅速加重。好在她也会白日做梦，梦见新郎遭遇山崩海啸地震火灾，总之婚是结不成了。梦醒了她就开始写回忆录，她想用自己十七年的惨痛过往，来坦诚地祝福这对新人。从四岁遇见姐姐到二十一岁姐姐结婚，整整十七年的惨痛过往，未尝善果。  
她逐字逐句地读下来，从小时候一直读到两年半前。  
两年半前魏岚和姐姐吵了一架。那一晚是姐姐的生日，魏岚偷偷从学校跑回来，想给姐姐一个惊喜。她一路捧着自己花了半个月做的礼物，拽着青春期的尾巴做不着边际的梦。她也得到了姐姐的一个惊喜，新交的男朋友，她的初恋。  
魏岚整个人失控了，她把礼物摔在桌子上，玻璃飞溅着，鸣叫着，哀嚎着，在姐姐脸上吻出猩红色的爱意。  
满脸都是猩红色的爱意，有雪花一样的，有流星一样的，还有一片璀璨的星河。魏岚舔了舔自己唇上的血，笑得近乎癫狂。  
那晚之后她们此后近两年再没联系，一开始魏岚还是会偷偷打听姐姐的消息，诸如她的男朋友有没有和她分手，她的脸恢复到什么程度这些问题。可她的朋友们都三缄其口，魏岚碰壁碰多了，渐渐也不再去问，只是在心里暗暗好奇。直到几个月前姐姐突然出现，宣布订婚的消息，还特意托人给魏岚送了一张请柬。  
新郎是姐姐这两年的主治医师，他们因故生情，并决定执手共度余生。姐姐特意托朋友告诉魏岚这些。  
现在魏岚的喉咙滚动着，气流从鼓膜间滚过去，发出细小的声音。她扯着自己的头发，把它揉乱，好像在呼救，又好像要溺死。她狠命地敲击着电脑键盘，把自己全部的爱恨都塞进最后的结语里。写完以后心满意足地保存，将文稿传到邮箱，设置好明天中午十二点的定时发送，发送给姐姐。  
做完这些，她的脸上又长出那种近乎癫狂的笑。她跌跌撞撞地滚下床，拾起那个刚刚被自己乱丢的易拉罐，捧着它嚎啕大哭。  
次日中午，婚礼现场。魏岚穿着和姐姐近乎一模一样的婚纱，婚纱是她之前偷偷找人定制的。她穿过宾客疑惑的目光，面带着机械式的微笑，走到新娘和新郎面前。  
魏岚掏出一个戒指盒，问姐姐：“你还记得这是什么吗？”  
姐姐没有答话。  
魏岚轻笑，翻开戒指盒，径直将里面的弹簧刀捅向自己的颈动脉。  
血喷成一道长长的星河，这端是二十一岁的魏岚，那端是新娘子的婚纱。  
魏岚因失血过多当场死亡。  
后来姐姐还是下载了魏岚的回忆录，她回忆录的最后是这样一段话。  
“明天她就要结婚了，就不是小孩的姐姐了。姐姐八年前送过我一个戒指，是我吵着要她买的，她明天要嫁人了，我要把戒指还给她。但我不甘心，我还喜欢她，我还爱她，我和我自己打一个赌。如果她认出了当时的那个戒指盒，我就把戒指还给她，她没猜出来的话，我就把自己还给她。”  
“我现在就敢说我赌输了。从四岁遇见姐姐到二十一岁姐姐结婚，整整十七年的惨痛过往，不得善终。可这怪不得节物风光，也怪不得沧海桑田。”  
“偏怪薄情的人记不得旧事。”


End file.
